The catalytic enantioselective construction of quaternary stereocenters remains a challenging problem in synthetic chemistry. Catalytic enantioselective construction of quaternary stereocenters remains a challenging problem in synthetic chemistry.1a,2 Catalytic enantioselective reactions of enolates with electrophiles are among the most useful processes to construct quaternary stereocenters.3 In this area, remarkable success has been achieved in the context of reactions such as enantioselective alkylations, conjugate additions, arylations, and aldol reactions.1b,c,d 
By contrast, there remains a paucity of enantioselective C-acylation reactions of enolates that enable access to β-keto carbonyl compounds. Recently, intramolecular acyl transfer strategies such as asymmetric Stegich and Black rearrangements have been developed.4,5 However, limited examples are reported for intermolecular enantioselective C-acylation of enolates or enol ethers.6,7,8 A challenging issue for C-acylation is competitive O-acylation, leading to mixtures of C- and O-acylated products.9 Fu has reported an excellent strategy for C-acylation of silyl ketene acetals utilizing planar-chiral 4-(pyrrolidino)pyridine (PPY) catalysts, which allows access to cyclic and acyclic β-keto esters with excellent enantioselectivity.6 Alternative strategies involve isothiourea or thiourea catalyzed C-acylation of silyl ketene acetals as reported by Smith and Jacobsen.7,8 Consequently, there remains a significant need to develop new reaction protocols that enable access to β-keto carbonyl compounds.